smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Egg-Citing Day/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. It is the annual celebration of Smurf Day in the village. According to Papa Smurf, Smurf Day is believed to be the day when Mother Nature and Father Time first created the Smurf as a being that would live in the forest, although how accurate this story is is uncertain at best, and even Mother Nature and Father Time do not remember for it had happened long ago. In any case, the day is usually celebrated with a party of some sort. This smurf has attended previous Smurf Day celebrations and have found them entertaining, if not usually more so than other types of holidays that the Smurfs celebrate. This year will be Polaris Psyche's first time celebrating it as a member of the Smurf Village. This smurf hopes that the day will hold some meaning for him, as he is curious about the various customs of the Smurfs that we take for granted. ----- Empath was walking around the village with his friend Polaris Psyche, observing all the activities going on in preparation for Smurf Day. Party Smurf was seen hanging streamers and paper lanterns around the village square, making sure the village looked festive enough for the coming celebration. "Salutations, fellow Party," Empath greeted as they passed by him. "Oh, hi, Empath, Polaris," Party greeted back. "Can't wait for the big party, and what a big party it's going to be. Lots of fun and exciting times are going to be smurfing." "This one senses that Party is very exuberant when it comes to celebrations of any sort," Polaris commented. "That's Party for you, Polaris...everything in life is one big party," Empath said. Then Smurfette came into the village square carrying Baby Smurf. "Hi there, Empath. Hi there, Polaris," she greeted. "Say hello there, Baby Smurf." "Hello there," Baby Smurf said in his usual cute way. "So you'll be watching over Baby Smurf today, Smurfette, as this smurf can sense," Empath said. "Does Baby Smurf know about the purpose of celebrating Smurf Day, fellow Smurfette?" Polaris asked. "Oh yes he does, Polaris," Smurfette answered. "I make sure he knows every single year that we smurf it, don't we, Baby?" Baby looked at Smurfette and babbled out an answer that she understood as an agreement. "This smurf can't wait for the day when Baby Smurf can celebrate the holiday on his own, knowing full well what the day means for him and the others, Smurfette," Empath said. "That won't be for a while, but we can still smurf fun on that day anyway," Smurfette said. "Aren't you glad to know what being a Smurf is after years of smurfing your life in Psychelia?" "This smurf admits that not everything about being a Smurf is 'all fun and games', as some Smurfs are fond of saying, Smurfette," Empath said. "But despite the drawbacks, this smurf would prefer living life as a Smurf than living life as anything else in the world, including being a Psyche...no offense, Polaris." "This one was not offended by your honest statement, Empath," Polaris said. "We'll meet again at the party, Empath," Smurfette said, as she walked off with Baby Smurf, and Empath and Polaris walked off in another direction. They now passed by Dancer Smurf, who was leading a group of Smurfs in a dance routine that they were hoping to perform at the party. However, the Smurfs in the dancing group seemed rather uncoordinated and kept stumbling into each other, which only made Dancer upset. "No, no, no," Dancer said, after he saw the group stumble once again. "It's a dance, not dominoes. Let's smurf it again from the top, shall we? Now follow my lead...one, two, three, one, two, three..." "Smurf o' the morning to you, my fellow Empath and Polaris," Tapper said, as he and Duncan McSmurf were both carrying kegs from the distillery to the tavern. "I see that you're trying to educate your friend about the importance of celebrating Smurf Day while we're busy smurfing up things for the coming party." "This one is fully aware of the holiday's purpose, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "We were just observing all the preparations going on with the purpose of making sure there were no disruptions in any of the activities." "I don't think you'll find any disruptions smurfing on, my pale-smurfed friend," Duncan said. "Usually we're able to smurf everything for a celebration without the laddies smurfing too much trouble, though there were a few times when we smurfed some mishaps, like Clumsy smurfing over things or Dimwitty smurfing us the wrong things or what have you." "In any case, we're usually a peaceful people whether we're smurfing together a party or just smurfing everyday activities, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "There shouldn't be anything smurfing on that would be a cause for alarm unless it's some sort of major emergency that affects the life of every Smurf in here." Just then, Farmer came passing by, carrying a load of what appeared to be Smurf-sized eggs in his wheelbarrow. "Howdy, fellow Smurfs," he greeted. "Just smurfing up a load of these here fresh eggs to Greedy so that he can smurf them for his cakes. Got to make sure he's smurfly supplied with them." "This one is curious as to how this village would obtain eggs that are needed for the preparation of the baked goods that every Smurf consumes," Polaris said as he and the three Smurfs watched Farmer pass by. "Usually we get our eggs from a hen house in a nearby village, Polaris, but then there is the discovery of a plant called the eggsprout which produces fruit that resembles eggs and even tastes like eggs," Empath answered. "Aye, without them we wouldn't smurf our morning breakfasts and our evening meals," Duncan said. "You know, this day does remind me of another Smurf Day about five years before you smurfed home, Empath, where we were smurfing for eggs and smurfed something else that we weren't expecting," Tapper said. "It was a magic egg, which was smurfed by the evil wizard Gargamel, according to what Narrator knows about it." "A magic egg?" Polaris said, sounding curious. "This one would wish to know the details of how that came about." "Well, it was on the day of Smurf Day that we were all brainsmurfing for ideas on how to celebrate it, since it was the first year for Smurfette to celebrate that day, that Papa Smurf suggested something that we should smurf for that day," Tapper began. ----- Soon Empath and Polaris saw in Tapper's mind the recollections of that Smurf Day five years before Empath returned home, with details that were filled in by Narrator. A group of Smurfs were gathered around inside Tapper's Tavern having a discussion together. "So what are we going to smurf for Smurf Day, my fellow Smurfs?" Tapper asked the group. "What's Smurf Day?" Smurfette asked, sounding curious. "Why, it's only the smurfiest day of the year, Smurfette," Party answered. "And since it is the smurfiest day of the year, it's going to be something really smurfy." "Well, how about we smurf a parade?" Brainy suggested. "I hate parades," Grouchy said. "How about we smurf a bunch of fireworks?" Hefty suggested. "I hate fireworks," Grouchy said. "How about we smurf a dance with an orchestra and things?" Vanity suggested. "I hate things," Grouchy said. "No parades, no fireworks, no dance...for smurf's sake, Grouchy, what do you want for Smurf Day, then?" Hefty asked, sounding irritated that his fellow Smurf would shoot down all their suggestions. "I hate Smurf Day!" Grouchy shouted before he got up and left the tavern. "Well, he's sure in a sour mood," Smurfette said. "What can you expect of him, lassie? That's just Grouchy being what he usually is," Duncan said. "But to just smurf down all our suggestions for celebrating Smurf Day?" Smurfette said. "He may be crabby, Smurfette," Vanity said as he looked into his mirror, "but he certainly has a heart...of stone." "I know," Handy said, raising up his hand. "Why don't we ask Papa Smurf for a suggestion?" "That's what I would suggest that we do, Handy," Brainy said. "Papa Smurf always has the answer to everything, including our dilemma over how we can celebrate Smurf Day and..." "We might as well ask him, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said, interrupting Brainy. "It couldn't hurt if we smurfed his opinion." They all got up and went over to Papa Smurf's laboratory, where he was busy sorting out things. He answered the knock on his door and saw that all his fellow Smurfs had gathered together. "What is it, my little Smurfs?" he politely asked. "Papa Smurf, we want your opinion on how we can celebrate Smurf Day this year," Brainy said. "Uh, yeah...we tried a few suggestions, but Grouchy just doesn't seem to want to smurf them," Clumsy said. "Hmmm, a suggestion for Smurf Day," Papa Smurf said as he stroked his beard and pondered the request. Then he said, "I have it...why don't we smurf a big cake for Smurf Day?" "Gee, why didn't I smurf of that?" Greedy said. "Mmmm, I can't wait to be smurfing myself into that cake," Nabby said, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips in anticipation. "I hate cakes," Grouchy said. And soon the village worked together to get all the ingredients together. Greedy got the flour, Smurfette got the milk from nearby milksprouts, Hefty brought the firewood, and Clumsy was outracing a swarm of angry bees as he gathered the honey. Dimwitty was supposed to get almonds, but instead he got garlic, which was soon rejected. Papa Smurf and Smurfette were with Greedy in his kitchen as they saw what they had gathered together. "Let's see...flour...milk...Clumsy's getting honey...uh oh, we're fresh out of eggs!" Papa Smurf said. "Eggs?" Smurfette asked. "Where are we going to find eggs, Papa Smurf?" "Out in the forest, Smurfette, which is where we usually smurf them," Papa Smurf answered. He then called in a few other Smurfs. "Hefty, I want you to smurf a team of Smurfs out into the forest to find eggs." "Can I go with Hefty out into the forest, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I'm very good when it smurfs to finding eggs." "Oh, very well, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. "The rest of us will smurf here and wait until the team returns." "I might as well go help Hefty, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "Just be careful out in the forest, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf warned. "Gargamel may be smurfing about, waiting to find a Smurf that he can capture and make him smurf the evil wizard to our village." "Yes, sir, Papa Smurf," Hefty said, as he, Brainy, and Smurfette left the kitchen together. "Vanity, Grouchy, you're smurfing with us to help find eggs for the Smurf Day cake." "Well, just my luck that I would be called to smurf this task," Vanity said, sounding like he would rather do something else instead. "Come along then, Grouchy." "I hate smurfing for eggs," Grouchy said as he followed behind Vanity. ----- Meanwhile, Gargamel was in his hovel, pulling a glowing golden egg-shaped object out of an oven using a pair of long metal tongs, while Azrael watched as he rested on his cushion. "Behold, Azrael, my latest stroke of genius...a magic egg," Gargamel explained, taking the egg and placing in on the windowsill. "I'll place it out here to cool, and then one tap of the egg, and anything that I say or want will come true. Imagine what I can do to those simpering little Smurfs with that egg. There will be no place that they can hide from me, no place that they can escape to, when with one just wish I can have them appear in the palm of my hand." He laughed maliciously at the thought along with his cat Azrael. Soon he heard a pounding on his door. "Gargamel, open up! Bigmouth hungry!" an angry voice shouted. Gargamel recognized who that voice belonged to, as did Azarel. "Oh, badness gracious, it's that meddlesome ogre Bigmouth!" he said in fear. "Quick, Azrael, into the closet!" The two of them quickly ran into the closet and hid themselves there while Bigmouth broke the door down and then struggled to get himself inside before knocking a few bricks loose. "Bigmouth want food!" he bellowed, heading straight for the kitchen. Inside the closet, Gargamel and Azrael could hear the ogre chowing down on whatever meager supplies the evil wizard had in store. "Bigmouth love goodies!" Bigmouth was stuffing his mouth with gruel from a kettle when his attention was diverted to the magic egg sitting on the windowsill. "Mmmm...Bigmouth love eggs," the ogre said, licking his lips as he headed over to the window and grabbed the egg. He was ready to take a bite into egg when the egg started to burn his hand because it was still too hot to touch. The ogre yelped in pain as he felt the burning sensation of the egg upon his hand. "Too hot...eat later," he said, tossing the egg into his sack and then departing from Gargamel's house. The evil wizard peeked out from the closet to see if the coast was clear, and then he noticed something was missing. "Oh no...that stupid ogre has taken my magic egg," Gargamel said. "Quick, Azrael, we must get it back." Azrael followed his master as he ran out into the forest to find where Bigmouth had gone. ----- Tapper and Duncan were walking around the village when they noticed Greedy outside his kitchen. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Greedy, why are you smurfing so blue today?" Tapper asked out of concern when he saw Greedy looking a bit upset. "Oh, how am I supposed to smurf a cake if we don't have eggs?" Greedy said. "Michty me, laddie, Papa Smurf had just smurfed a group of Smurfs out into the forest to go find eggs for you," Duncan said. "It's not like you're going to find eggs smurfing out of the ground like plants." "I just wish that we could smurf eggs like that, Duncan," Greedy said. "That would save the work of having to smurf out into the forest just so I can smurf a cake." "We're all smurfing the best we can with what we are able to smurf, my fellow Greedy," Tapper said, trying to comfort his friend. "Just be patient with yourself and with your fellow Smurfs, and don't always be thinking of how to smurf your stomach with things that will satisfy you only for a short while." "But that's all I can ever think about, day in and day out," Greedy said. "Not that it helps that my brother Nabby thinks about smurfing the same thing." "At least Nabby smurfs you the exercise when it comes to him smurfing food from your kitchen and you smurfing after him, laddie," Duncan jested. "We'll smurf through this day by however means the Almighty smurfs fit to deliver us, my friend," Tapper said, showing Greedy some empathy. "Well, unless this Almighty decides to make eggs smurf from the sky like manna from heaven in one of your stories, Tapper, I don't see how we're going to smurf through Smurf Day without a cake," Duncan said. "I honestly don't know myself, my good Duncan," Tapper said. "It's just one of those things that we'll have to smurf upon faith to see for ourselves. Hopefully our fellow Smurfs may smurf back something that we can use." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Another Egg-Citing Day chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles